It's Real? First Edition
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: JUMPIN' ON THE BANDWAGON, PEOPLE. So I ended up in the Hetalia world one morning after writing a 'Hetalia is real' fic! And what's worse is that the countries think I'm crazy! And what's even worse than what I said was worse? There are others that have had this happen to them, too! No pairings. Also, bad title is bad. Discontinued and has rewritten version!
1. I'm Not Crazy!

**A/N: WHY DID I MAKE THIS THERE ARE ALREADY LIKE FIFTY MILLION OF THESE. Whatever! I like to do stuff like other people like to do a lot too! Like my TOD that I need to update! That reminds me, I need to update my Frapan story as well. And Prince of Evil. And Blackstar & Jewel. BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT. To note: this fic won't be written very eloquently. It's going to be written in first-person and in the way me and my sister often talk.**

**One last thing: sorry about the PAINFULLY average name for this fic. I couldn't think of ANYTHING. PLEASE, if you have a suggestion, tell me! Mine's bad!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You ever seen one of them 'Hetalia is real' fics? Of course you have. There are a LOT of them. What if I told you... IT WAS ACTUALLY REAL? You probably wouldn't believe me. You shouldn't believe me, either. I'm just a crazy person. BUT WHO SAYS I CAN'T HAVE SOME FUN? THAT'S ALL I HAVE SINCE MY FRIENDS WILL BE GONE FROM TODAY UNTIL MONDAY! I should continue before I digress any further. Let's get on with my story, shall we?

ONE DAY I WAS JUST WALKING THROUGH THE DESERT WHEN- no, I shouldn't do that. No Ukinojoe references. Gotta be SERIOUS. I'm the PROPRIETOR of this here story, and I need to be responsible for it! Okay, so, I was just chilling on my computer, right? I hadn't been on for a while. Maybe like (I actually looked at my calender to check here) since Monday. So like, almost four days without the computer. Why? It's because I slept over at my friend's house on Monday, then she slept over at MY house the next two days and she just left today! So now, I'm on the Internet again and I'm a little happy! I kinda missed it. Just a little. Where was I? Oh yeah. So I was chilling on my computer, looking at one of the authors I follow's page when I saw a 'Hetalia is real' story! It looked fun so I decided to make my own!

I was typing it out on my computer until like, one at night. I was kind of tired, but I wanted to finish my chapter! If I'm close to finishing something, I just GOTTA finish it, you know? I finished my chapter, thank goodness, and I published it. I concluded that I should go to bed, and check to see if I had any reviews tomorrow! I shut off my computer and got into bed. But then I realized my lab Hunny was laying on it. "Oh my God, Hunny get up," I hissed to my dog. Her ears flattened slightly and she wagged her tail.

"Get up." I repeated, pushing her a little. She didn't move. She never did when she slept on my bed at night. Well, I wouldn't stand for this, since my bed is a singular and even if I DID let her sleep on my bed, she'd make it really hot. And making my bed hot during the summer? No thanks. "Get. Up." I was real annoyed now. I started trying to pick her up, or at least shove her off my bed. She got up and I was like "Finally!", but then she layed back down on my bed. This continued for at least a couple minutes until she decided to lay right up against the side of my bed. At least with her in that position I could sleep with my legs stretched out. Typically, she lays out at the bottom/top of your bed and you have to curl up into a little ball, which I don't like to do as I have long legs and it's pretty annoying to scrunch them up like that.

The dog part is boring. I don't even know why I mentioned it. Let's just get to the part with the handsome men. I got to bed after a while of squirming uncomfortably from the heat Hunny made (she's like... a fire. Except not dangerous and fat). I had a Hetalia dream! But I don't remember what it was about. I hate it when I have a Hetalia dream and I don't remember it! It sucks. I woke up all normal like and got out of bed. I put on my awesome glasses (I just think they're so cool!) and noticed they were a little different. Instead of being kind of large with pink frames (despite the fact that I HATE pink, it looks good.) they were, like, spectacles with no... thingies that connect to your ears so that they stay on. No, they were just half-moon spectacles that chilled on my nose.

Why I didn't notice when I picked my glasses up, I'll never know. Now, you may wonder why my awesome glasses changed. Well, did you ever notice in Hetalia that everyone who wears glasses wears the EXACT SAME GLASSES AS I DESCRIBED? Serriously, think about it. America has glasses that look like that, as does Austria, as does Fem! England, Monaco too, and so does... Macau/Thailand? Whichever one is the one with the glasses. I thought _OMG AM I IN HETALIA... LAND? _I looked around my room and saw it didn't look much like my room anymore. I ran into the bathroom down the hall and looked in the mirror. Oh neato! I was all anime style and stuff! I grinned and ran down the stairs of this house that I was suddenly in. It started to look just the teeniest bit familiar.

DUDE! I realized it was, like, America's house! Neato! Oh God, I feel like I'll turn into my older sister if I keep saying neato... 'cos that's HER thing. "Um, dudette, who are you and WHAT are you doing in my house?" asked some dude from behind. I turned around. Holy crap! It was like, America! I would never have guessed he'd beein in his... house...I tried to explain who I was, but I was all "OMG-AMERICA-I'M-LIKE-A-HUGE-FAN-YOU'RE-SO-NEATO!"

He looked at my real funny. "I'm sorry, what?"

I calmed down just a little before answering this time. "Should I answer your first two questions or the third?"

"...just the first two?"

"Okey-dokey princess."

"Okay then... Brutus..."

"Why'd you call me that?"

"Well you called me something random so I decided I'd call you something too. So, answer my questions, Brutus."

"You got it, princess. So, I'm... uh..." I tried to think of a fake name. "Lee."

"Lee... Okay, Lee, why are you in my house?"

"I just ended up here, dude." I replied.

America tilted his head. "Ended up here? Nothing just ends up in places."

I shrugged. "Well, I did."

"All right... where are you from, Lee?"

I paused to think. Should I tell him where I'm from...? "Colorado."

America grinned. "Sweet! You're an American! What part of Colorado do you live in?"

"Why's it any of your business, bro?" I asked him.

"I just want to know." he said.

I sighed. "I shouldn't. Mommy said I shouldn't tell people where I live. Even if you are a country."

He blinked from surprise. "How do you know I'm... a country?"

"I watch anime, bro." I answered.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Believe me, it totally does. You're part of an anime, dude!"

He did not reply for a few moments. "O-kaaaaay... you're crazy."

"No duh, brah! Of course I'm crazy! I'm TALKING TO A FREAKING COUNTRY!" I shouted.

He grabbed me. "Just calm down. I'll call your parents and have them take you some to see some help. Just give me your phone number and-"

"STRANGER DANGER!" I kicked him in the crotch and darted across the room. I don't reall know WHY I yelled stranger danger since I knew who he was and all, but I didn't trust him enough to give him my phone number.

Once he recovered he began to run after me. "Dudette, come back!" I flung open his back door and continued to run. Unfortunately, I am out of shape so I had to stop after a bit. He got me again. "Calm. Down. I don't want to hurt you or anything, 'kay?"

"Can I have some breakfast?" I randomly asked.

He gave me a weird look. "All right. Then we can talk more about where you're from and such."

I nodded. He let me go and walked back inside the house. All America had was McDonald's. I cringed. "Don't you have like... fruit or something?"

"I think I MIGHT have a banana somewhere." He scrounged through his kitchen for said banana until he found it. It didn't look rotten or anything so I accepted it. I ate my banana, happy that I had something HEALTHY, as opposed to his unhealthy meal. We ate silently, since America was too busy stuffing his mouth. I decided to break the ice a little. "I'm allergic to bananas, you know." I told him.

"Then why do you eat them?" he said through his mouthful of food.

"It's a minor allergy. I just get really itchy around the mouth but that's it." He shrugged and went back to eating.

I stood up from the table and went over to one of his cabinets. I opened it and looked around before remembering that this wasn't MY house. "What'cha looking for?" America asked.

"Oh, I just needed to take my medication. But it's not here since, you know, it's not MY house." I replied.

"What do you take?"

"Um... I SHOULD PROBABLY TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED AND HOW I ENDED UP HERE." I said, changing the subject.

It distracted him from the question about my medication. I'm glad, too. I don't like to tell people about the medication I have to take every day. It makes me uncomfortable. "Yeah, totally." he agreed.

I sat back down in my chair across from him. "Well, I don't REALLY know what happened, but I guess I'll tell you everything that's happened since last night." I said. "So, I was writing this fanfic, right? And- don't ask what I was writing- after I finished I went to bed. But my dog wouldn't get off my bed and I got frustrated and she just kept moving around on my bed anytime I managed to get her up and-"

"Is this important?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry. I get off topic a lot. So, I went to bed, had a dream about Hetalia- questions at the END of the explanation, America- and woke up in what I assume in your guest room since it looked all neat and stuff. Now, you can ask questions."

"Finally! So, um... what was the fanfic about?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"...maybe it something to do with you ending up at my house." he replied.

I sighed. "It was a fic about where I was in the Hetalia universe."

He gave me a confused look. "What's Hetalia?"

"It's this anime about personfied nations. In fact, going back to what I said before, you're part of that anime." I told him. Hopefully this time he didn't think I was crazy.

"...I think I need to call Iggy." He stood up. "He'd know how to handle a crazy person."

"I'M NOT CRAZY! Well, I am but I'm serious about you being a anime! it's true!" I said, trying to convince him I was right.

He merely mumbled, "Right, right. Sure." as he picked up his cellphone and prepared to dial a number. However, some dude knocked on the door. "I'll be right back," he said to me. "Don't. Move."

Screw that. I got up and followed him to the door. He opened it and guess who? It was England! "Bloody git, you're late for the World Conference!" he chided America.

"OMG the World Conference! Can I come?" I asked in a rather giddy voice.

He looked at me. "Who the bloody hell is this?"

The American pointed to me. "This is Lee. She broke into my house."

"I did not!" I objected. "I just ended up here!"

England sighed and shook his head. "We don't have time for this! America, get dressed and let's go!"

"I can't just leave her here!"

"Then bring her to the conference!"

I grinned. "YAYSIES! This is gonna kick some A!"

They both stared at me all weird. "...yaysies?" they both echoed.

I giggled. "Yeah, 'yaysies'! Now get dressed America dude! We gotta get to that meeting!"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Well, what'd you guys think? :D I liked writing this! It was totally fun! Maybe I'll write another chapter today for y'all!**

**Also, Lee IS a fake name. Mine's something.. different but I didn't want to say it. Lee is actually my mom's middle name!**

**Well, see y'all later today possibly? :D Bysies!**


	2. Small Talk and Then Other Stuff Happens

**A/N: Heeeey guys! I is back again!**

**So... how's it going? Oh! And Cosmic gave me an awesome idea! I want to make this story a little interesting, and I decided to add more characters. However, I'm the best at making them. How about you leave me little suggestions and I may accept them. **

**EDIT: NOT ANYMORE! I already have five new characters and THAT'S ALL I NEED.**

* * *

"Yeah, 'yaysies'! Now get dressed America dude! We gotta get to that meeting!" I told America.

He then went up the stairs to his room to change. While we waited, I decided to make small talk with Iggy. "So, uh... the conference is in America this time?"

Iggy nodded. "Yeah. It's in D.C."

"That's what I expected."

"Where are you from... Lee?" he asked me.

"Colorado."

"Ah. Is it nice?"

"Dude, it's awesome. I think it's the prettiest state to live in, besides Montana."

"It has rather nice natural beauty, then?"

"Yep. Especially in the mountains, but I don't go up there much."

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "I'm not an out-doorsy person. That's more... the rest of my family than me." I replied.

"I see. They prefer to be outside?"

"Yeah. Mom loves to garden, and my sister and dad hike whenever they can. They especially like to hike fourteneers. They already hiked like... I don't know, ten of 'em."

"Is that impressive?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Fourteeners are pretty hard to hike since they're all uphill, and you'll get altitude sickness, and not to mention they're all like, twelve miles long or something." I said. "But I could never do that. I'm pretty sure I'd die of exhaustion after like, only point five miles."

He cracked a smile at that. "I'm sure America would too. He's not in shape, if you haven't noticed."

"I don't think he's THAT overweight. He looks actually really good compared to me."

"Don't say that. You look better than he does."

"I beg to differ."

"But-"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH A WOMAN WHEN SHE KNOWS SHE'S RIGHT!" I shrieked.

England jumped back, putting his hands up in defeat. "Fine!"

I sighed, calming down again. "Good. But it's not like I'm dissing myself. I think I look fine. I'm just saying that America is more fit than me."

He nodded, not wanting to argue with me anymore. He decided to change the subject. "America should be down in a moment. He doesn't take too long to get dressed." He looked at my attire, which was just... my fruity-colored sun dress thingy. "Is that what you're going to wear?"

I glared at Iggy. "You think I packed clothes for something I wasn't expecting to happen? Let alone FORMAL clothing?"

"Oh... right. Well, I suppose America has something for you to wear."

Now it was my turn to look at someone all funny. "Bro, you kidding me? He's like, a gigantor compared to me! Nothing of his is going to fit!"

He rolled his eyes. "I think you're exaggerating just a bit. He's only about... how tall are you?"

"Five and seven, dude."

Dang. Back to people giving ME funny looks. "Do you mean five feet seven inches?" he asked.

"Of course! What'd you think I meant?"

"It was just a little strange how you said it."

"Not to me."

"I- whatever. Let's just wait until America comes down so we can ask if you can borrow some of his clothes. He's only about six inches taller than you."

"They won't fit then! I told you, he's a GIGANTOR!"

England was about to say something until America's awesome laughter kicked in. "Dudes! I've been standing here for like a minutes listening to you guys' conversation! How'd you not notice me?"

"Why didn't you SAY ANYTHING, GIT?" England hissed.

America shrugged. "I didn't want to break up y'alls' conversation! Now what's this about my clothes?"

"I need some for some reason because my fruit-colored sun dress apparently isn't the right thing to wear to the meeting thingy." I replied.

"Well, it kinda isn't, dudette. You need to look formal for these kind of things." America said.

England crossed his arms, content that America sided with him, if only just once. I sighed with exasperation. "FINE. Iggy, help me pick out some clothes real quick so we can get going."

Iggy nodded and we climbed the stairs to America's most-likely messy room. Aw yeah. I was right, it WAS messy. But not like, typical messy-before-you-clean-your-room messy. It was more like this-room-has-never-been-cleaned-EVER messy. England and I both cringed at the mess. "Bro, how're we gonna find anything in this room?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Let me think."

"...dude, I don't think we have time to scrounge his room for clean, FORMAL clothes. We should just get going." I said.

He continued to think for a few moments, before saying, "You're right. We don't have time to look. e're already-" -he checked a watch that I NEVER NOTICED BEFORE- "TEN MINUTES LATE? BLOODY HELL, WE HAVE TO GO!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs.

"Did you find any-" America began.

"We're late, git! Come on!" England said, cutting him off as he darted out the front door.

America bolted after him. "Iggy! Wait up! I'm not as in shape as you!"

I started slowing down my running. "Yeah dude! It's hard to run like this for me!" I told him. I wouldn't stop but I couldn't, since Mr. Eyebrows had a tight grip on my arm.

He let go of my arm and stopped. "Where's the bloody cab?" he hissed, staring at the empty street.

"He probably left after waiting for a while." I said.

England sighed. "What now?"

America, now beside us, said, "...Iggy, I have a car."

He flushed from embarassment. "O-Oh right."

There was a moment of silence, before America dude said, "Let's go."

"Sounds like a plan." I said. We all headed to America's Ford Mustang (which was red. I didn't like the color. It would've looked better if it was purple, 'cos purple rocks). I climbed into the backseat while the country dudes chilled in the front.

America tried to drive as fast as could, while still heeding the speed limit and stuff. As we drove to the meeting place, we all just talked. "You ever been to D.C., Lee?" America asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, man. I've never even left my state before."

"Hm, shame. D.C. is an awesome place to visit." he said.

"My mom said the same thing. Her and dad used to live right outside of D.C., you know."

"No kidding?"

I nodded. "Yeah. They said it was pretty... all right."

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah. D.C. is kind of an iffy place to live, I guess."

"They said the neighborhood wasn't a... very good one. In fact, I think that was where thieves tried to steal her car radio from her van."

"Oh wow. That's interesting." he said.

England pointed to right. "There's the turn America."

"Thanks Iggy. Almost missed it!" America said as he... turned into the turn?

Iggy glared. "That's why I pointed it out, git."

I grinned. "Lover's quarrel?" I asked.

England groaned. "First that frog, now you? I do NOT love America!"

America nodded. "Yeah! And Iggy is too much of a jerk for me to even like him at all!"

I merely continued to grin as we drove up to the building. The meeting building, that is. You probably knew that, though.

...I'm gonna shut up now.

~So I heard you like page breaks~

P.O.V. Change: Sherry [Cosmic]

My trip to D.C. was going great. I saw the Lincoln Memorial (as one WOULD do while in Washington D.C.), went to the Smithsonian, and did some other sightseeing. My cat Lindor came with me on my trip. I couldn't find a friend to leave him with so I brought him along. He basically went with me wherever we went. He was behaving pretty well, I have to say. After a long day of touring the capitol, I returned to my hotel (which, luckily, allowed pets) with Lindor, and decided to Internet-surf until I was tired enough to go to bed. One of the authors I followed had posted a 'Hetalia is real' fanfiction, and I left a review with a suggestion in it. Otherwise, nothing of any interest happened.

In the morning, I awoke, per usual, with Lindor sleeping at the bottom of my bed. I climbed out of bed, which woke up my cat. I entered the restroom and took a quick shower. After I had gotten out of the shower, I looked into mirror. Something seemed... off. Then, it hit me. I was anime style. Or, rather, the entire orld was in this style and I just happened to be included. But it wasn't just any style, though. It was the style used for a certain fandom of mine, Hetalia: Axis Powers. My blonde hair was shiny, and my glasses (which were on the counter) were like the spectacles that all the nations that had glasses wore.

I frowned. "This is... strange." I mumured to myself. Lindor, who had found his way into the restroom, mewed in agreement. "Now why would this...?" I trailed off as the fic I read came into mind. "Oh, there's just no way." I said. "It's justa coincidence. Okay, Sherry? Just a coincidence." I then decided to head out to see if there had been any other major changes. Hey, maybe I'd run into a country or two while I was out! As I walked down the street, I saw a Starbucks. I went inside, needing a little caffeine boost before I did any serious investigating. I ordered a latte and sat down at one of the tables. While I enjoined my coffee, I heard someone complaining at the table behind me. "Ugh! This muck water you Americans think is coffee is horrible! I wouldn't drink this even if I was paid! Viennese coffee is MUCH better."

That voice was very familiar. It sounded way too much like... Austria, one of my favorite characters from Hetalia. But somehow I managed to convince myself it was just some Austrian who happened to sound like him. That is, until he muttered to himself "I'm going to be late for the World Conference if I don't get going now. I certainly don't want Germany to flip out on me last tim I was five minutes late."

I immediately turned around, and it was indeed Austria. I resisted the urge to squeal in a very fangirlish fashion and instead drank the rest of my coffee so I could stalk him on his way to the World Conference. Or perhaps, strike up a conversation ith him. Either would be fine. As he walked out the store I began to follow him. It honestly didn't take him long to notice I was stalking him. "Why are you following me?" he asked.

I paused to think of a reply. "...um, you don't think that some people have the same route as you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Hm, true. But I swear you have been following me ever since that so-called 'coffee' shop."

"Yeah. You were at the table behind me." I said.

"Is that so? And as you are an American, I assume you liked that muck?"

I shrugged. "It was all right. I prefer coffee from you, of course."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do mean, 'from me'?"

"You're the nation of Austria." I said. "I would know you anywhere."

This is where Austria began to get nervous. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he told me. "I am Roderich Edelstein. I am the ambassador of Austria, not the actual nation itself."

I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to call BS on that. I know you are the personified nation of Austria and I know you are going to the World Conference today!"

"Fine. You know there are personified nations. The question is how did you find out?" he asked.

"Easy. I watch anime." He gave me a confused look. "Oh, I should explain. You are part of an anime known as Hetalia: Axis Powers. It's about stereotyped presonfications of nations during different parts of history, typically the World War II era."

He did not answer for quite a while. He slowly shook his head. "Preposterous. There is no way we could be just a... Japanese cartoon made for someone's entertainment."

"Well, it's true. But honestly, I didn't expect you to believe me. It does sound quite ridiculous." I said.

He turned his back on me. "I must go now," he said in a 'finalizing' tone. "I'm probably already late for the meeting."

I followed him as I did before, except this time I spoke to him. "I'm coming with!"

He did not turn around and continued to walk. "No, you are not." he simply said.

"I am."

"You are not."

"I have to!"

"Why?"

"Because this is the chance of a lifetime! I'll probably never experience anything like this ever again! Please, let me come wih you! I'll do anything!"

Austria sighed. "I... suppose you can." I squealed with glee and he addd, "IF you promise to remain quiet the whole time."

"I promise!" I said excitedly.

"Then let's go to the meeting. By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"Sherry!" I told him eagerly.

"Well, Sherry, just remember to keep your mouth shut at the meeting."

I nodded, grinning in an almost idiotic way. I was going to the World Conference with Austria! How could this get any better?

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, that was fun to write!**

**I hope I can write again real soon for you guys! Bye!**


	3. Introducing the Other Peoples

**A/N: Why am I updating so quickly for this?-! I don't even know.**

**I mean, I keep trying to work on The Adoration of Kiku Honda, as I promised to post a chapter of the Kiku story at LEAST once a week, but I'm already behind schedule because I want to do THIS! Maybe I can't work on that story much because I don't like Frapan very much, I don't know, but whatever it is... here's a new chapter.**

**Also, no more characters suggestions. I accepted some good ones and I think five is enough characters for this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

P.O.V. Change: Alice Wei

Today was a typical day for me. I woke up at 7 a.m. sharp, had a nice breakfast, practiced on my piano and violin, and then watched all of season one and two... and three of Hetalia for what would be about the nine-hundreth time. I was completely obsessed with it. After I finished watching my Hetalia dvds, I went on that fanfiction site, just for a little bit before I would practice my instruments again. I clicked on the 'anime' section, and then the 'Hetalia - Axis Powers' category. I saw one of those 'Hetalia is real' fics I would often see. It was titled 'It's Real?' and had two chapters up. I clicked on it, and read the chapters. I admit, it was pretty funny. In the second chapter's Author's Note, it said that if you wanted to be in the story, you just had to fill out the form she had put in.

Since I liked the story, I decided I would fill it out for kicks. I typed in my name, 'Alice Wei', and a description of myself and my personality and anything else she required. A little bit after I had left my review, she responded. This is as the PM read:

_I'm glad you like it! ^^_  
_And your form is accepted!_  
_Basically, the entries are like, first come first serve. I always do that._  
_So, I'll try to introduce Alice in the next chapter! I hope I can write it either today or tomorrow, 'cos I'd be pretty proud of myself if I wrote three chapters within three days. I usually take like, a week, or several weeks, or five months, depending on how inspired I am to write the story. And right now, I'm pretty inspired! :D_

I smiled, and shut off my computer. I didn't expect her to complete the chapter today, so I decided to go about the rest of my day as it normally would. I watched Paint It, White! and practiced my instruments a few more times before I went to bed at about 10 p.m. Little did I know, when I woke in the morning, my schedule would be completely thrown off.

I woke up, and immediately realized something was off. I looked at my surroundings. They were different. It appeared I was in a hotel. But that wasn't even the strangest part. No, the strangest part was when I realized that my surroundings, and myself, were all in the style of Hetalia. Once this fully registered, I did the only rational thing a Hetalia fan would do in this situation. I squealed with glee and ran out of my room to see if I could find any nations around. I was in luck. As I walked out of the apparent hotel, I heard this: "We have to get going, aru! We don't want to be late, aru."

"Don't rush me, Chi- er, Yao. I like to enjoy my vodka."

Oh, there's no doubt that was China and Russia. I didn't squeal again, and I kept my complete composure. I casually took a look to where the voices were coming from, and saw them sitting at a table outide of a Starbucks. China had some kind of coffee, and Russia was drinking the vodka he mentioned before. I sat at the table beside theirs, and remained right there, listening to their conversation. "We have to go, aru! I want to get there at least five minutes early, aru."

I smiled to myself. I always liked to get to places five minutes beforehand too.

"I told you, Yao, I like to enjoy my vodka when I drink it. That means I do not rush."

China sighed and stood up from the table. "Fine, aru. I'll go by myself, aru. I'll see there, aru."

"Goodbye, Yao." Russia said, smiling in his typical creepy way.

China nodded and he walked away from his companion. I didn't stand up to follow immediately, as it would seem too suspicious. Russia didn't seem to notice my presence at all. Figuring this was the perfect time to start stalking China [as he was about to disappear from sight], I stood up from my table and began to walk after him.

I stayed a good distance away from Yao so he would not notice I was following him. However, I soon caught up with him once he stopped at a busy light. He pressed that button that would give him the signal to cross and waited. I walked up beside the lightpole and stood there beside him. China glanced at me briefly before going back to staring at the box that would tell him when to cross. "Busy light," I said to him.

"Oh yeah, aru." China agreed. "But I've seen worse in my country, aru."

I nodded. "I've heard China can have bad traffic."

Yao raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know I was from China, aru?" he asked.

I tried to think of an explanation fast. "Oh, I can tell since you say... aru after every sentence?" I said with a really bad poker face.

His expression remained slightly skeptical, but he accepted this explanation. "I see, aru."

"...you know, I'm Chinese myself."

"Is that so? What's your name?"

"Alice Wei."

"That's an interesting name. What're you doing in Washington D.C., aru?"

"I live here. Well, not IN D.C. but I live in America."

He sighed. "Great. You're one of THOSE Chinese people."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I-" Yao was cut off when he heard several people honking their horn.

"The light's green, ya idiot!" growled some rude man from his ugly pickup truck.

China began to walk across the street. I quickly scurried after him. "Are you going to a meeting?" I asked, looking at his formal suit.

He nodded. "Yes, aru. But the meeting is none of your business, aru."

"I know, but... it's so interesting! I've always wanted to see the World Conference!" I told him.

Yao immediately stopped walking. "How'd you know I was going to the World Conference?" he asked.

I paused to think. Should I tell him the truth, or just lie? Hmmm... "Oh I... see, thing is..."

He tapped his foot impatiently. I decided to tell him the truth. "I know you're a country. I know that because you're part of an anime called Hetalia: Axis Powers where countries are personified. I ended up in... your dimension, I think, after I went to bed last night."

China did not respond for some time. "...I see, aru." he said. "Follow me, aru. I think I need to tell the other countries, aru."

I gasped. Oh my goodness! I was going to a WORLD CONFERENCE! This was going to be an interesting day indeed.

~So I Heard You Like Page Breaks~

P.O.V. Change: Maiya

Okay, so, I'm not going to start my story before I turned anime like everyone else. It's basically the same thing as before. We'll just start when I started exploring around Washington D.C. I was walking around the area, when I saw China, Russia, and some girl who was just staring at them at Starbucks. I guess the girl was interested in seeing the two nations, as they seemed out of place, I must admit. China stood up from the table, and after a while, the girl followed after him. Since I was at Starbucks, I decided I would get some coffee. I went inside and ordered coffee and a muffin. I sat at the table where the girl had and enjoyed my breakfast.

Russia remained at his table, slowly drinking his bottle of vodka. Eventually, he said something to me. "Do you live in D.C.?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, sir. I'm just... taking a trip."

"Ah. Do you like it so far?"

I shrugged. "I just got here recently." I replied.

He nodded. "As did I," Russia said.

"So, why are you here, uh..."

"Ivan Braginski," he told me.

"All right. Why are you here, Ivan?" I asked him.

"I'm attending a very important meeting today." he answered.

Oh, so he's going to the World Conference! "The World Conference?" I said, though I didn't intend to say it out loud.

"Da. But, if I may ask... how did you know?"

I made something up. "I heard you talking to your friend earlier."

"...I see. So then you know that we are countries, da?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Though honestly, I already knew that beforehand."

This caught his interest. "How did you find out?"

"Uhhh..." Would I tell like everyone else did? That seemed like a popular choice. I guess I went with it too. "You're not... real. You're from an anime called Hetalia."

He smiled. "That explains everything."

"It does?"

"No, but wouldn't it be nice if I automatically believed you?" he asked.

I nodded. "It would."

"Da, but I can't. I don't believe you. Now, if you'll excuse me-" -he finished the last of his vodka-" -I must head to the meeting."

I was about to ask if I could come, he said, "And you cannot come."

I sighed. "Fine. Have a good meeting."

"Thank you."

With that he walked off. I wouldn't miss a chance like this, so I followed him. Like with Alice, I stayed a good length away from him, but he was still in my sights and he didn't notice I was there. This went until we reached the meeting building. A few countries were already there. I also saw some girls I didn't recognize. Maybe they were nations that hadn't been introduced yet, but whoever they were, they were young. This was when Russia saw me. "I told you you could not come to meeting, er-"

"Maiya."

"Maiya. I told you not to come. But you did. Now you pay."

China waved at Russia. "Russia, come here for a second, aru!"

Thank goodness. I was actually worried for a moment there. Once Russia left to join China, I decided to talk to the girls, and find out who exactly they were.

~But That Will Have to Wait!~

P.O.V. Change: Nicole

Just as Maiya did, I'm going to skip the intro and cut to the chase. I saw a lot of countries while I explored around the D.C. area. I didn't want to talk to them, as I figured that I could talk to them all once they got to the meeting. How I knew they were going to the meeting? It was obvious. Why else would all the nations be in America? They hate him. I spotted America and England in what I guess is America's car. I called a taxi and told the driver to follow their car. He gave me a weird look, but didn't object. I guess he figured a job was a job. They turned into the parking lot of a large building. I got out of the car and gave the taxi guy some money I randomly found in my pocket. The two nations got out of their car, as did some girl. She looked around 16 or so [but I would later find out she was only twelve] and was a brunette.

America immediately noticed me. He waved me over. I ran up to the nations and the girl. "Who are you?" America asked me.

"I'm Nicole. Not to creep you out or anything, but I've been stalking you in a taxi for a while." I said.

America gave me a funny look. The girl grinned. "Aw yeah! Stalking is so fun!" she said.

I grinned back and nodded. England glared. "Don't encourage stalking, Lee." he hissed.

Ah, so her name is Lee. "But it's not like she, like, wants to kill ya or nothing! Right?"

I nodded.

"Well, whatever. I don't care why you're here, just as long as you stay away from us and the meeting. Understood?"

I shook my head. "I can't do that."

England narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I'm too obsessed with Hetalia for that."

"Oh don't start with that, please. We are NOT an anime!" England said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

America pointed to Lee. "Heh, yeah, I told them they were an anime. They thought I was like, crazy and stuff!" Lee said.

"You are totally are, dudette!" America said.

"Well, yeah. Maybe just a little bit."

She seemed like someone I'd like to hang out with. "Why don't you two go talk while I speak with the other nations?" England suggested. We nodded, and the two nations left us alone.

"So, Lee, did you randomly end up here, too?" I asked.

She nodded. "Totally, bro. It's pretty neato so far. But those guys think I'm like, crazy or something. Like I mentioned before and stuff."

"There are more?" asked another girl, who was blonde with blue eyes and a white cat that followed her. An Asian girl with black hair followed behind her.

Lee gave her a weird look. "More? Gosh dang!" she said.

"Don't forget me!" interjected ANOTHER girl who was darker-skinned than the rest. [A/N: Sorry, didn't know how to describe ya, Maiya!]

Lee stared at all the girls before she randomly started laughing. "Bro, this is so neato! I thought I was all, like, alone and stuff and then you guys were all like here and stuff!"

"You just said stuff twice in that sentence." said the blonde girl.

"Darn right I did!" she said.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked. Hopefully someone knew.

The blonde glanced at the Asian chick. "Well, Alice and I decided that it had something to do with a 'Hetalia is real' fic we read yesterday." she said.

"You read that too?" I asked. They nodded.

"Weird, I did too!" said the dark-skinned girl.

Lee nodded too. "Yeah! And I wrote it!" she said.

Everyone looked at her. "Invader?" said the blonde girl.

"Yeeeees?" she said. "Wait. I think I know ya, blondie! Cosmic?"

'Cosmic' nodded. "Yes. I'm Cosmic. My real name is Sherry, though."

"Sherry. Ya got it! I'm Lee! Well, my name isn't REALLY Lee. I just told 'em that because I didn't want to tell them mah real name!" Lee said.

I asked, "What's your real name?"

To with she replied, "It's not important! Just call meh Lee!"

This was when everyone introduced themselves. As we know, the blonde girl is Sherry, the brunette girl with the pink specs and the funky dress is Lee, the Asian girl is Alice, the dark girl was Maiya, and everyone knows I'm Nicole! Now that everyone knew each other and had explained their situation, we all decided it was time to prepare for the World Conference.

* * *

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED. So I just wanted to introduce the other characters before we really did anything with this story. So, WHAT'D Y'ALL THINK? :D Gonna see y'all soon okay? Bye now!**


	4. The World Conference

**A/N: Heeeey! I is back with le story! And I have added an extra character! Why? Because I am a cheater and I wanted to add my best friend to this story! Duhsies! So, on with this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

P.O.V. Change: Lee

Did you guys miss meh? No? Okay... Whatever! Y'all are stuck with me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! So, we were all just talking and stuff, ya know, while waiting for the rest of them nations to get here. I could see the nations that had ran into us trying to explain to Germany what had happened to them and why we stalked them all the way here. He looked pretty mad. I guess I'd be mad too if a bunch of chicks just showed up all uninvited to something and stuff. As we were talking, guess what? No seriously. Guess. Freaking. What. Another girl showed up! Now, I was getting pretty annoyed because there was already like, five of us and we didn't need one more. Why? Because six isn't a good number! I like it when numbers end with or are five or zero! God! The nerve of her! She had hazel eyes, short black hair, and was ALMOST AS TALL AS ME! HOW DARE SHE! I hate it when people are almost or are as tall as me! Or taller! Gosh! It sucks! Jeez! This freaking girl, man!

"Did you guys end up in this world after reading a 'Hetalia is real' fic?" asked the girl.

We all nodded. "Yeah. I wrote it and they all read it."

The girl stared at me. "YOU wrote it?" she asked in kind of a weird way.

I thought she was like, insulting me or something, 'cos of the way she said it."Yeah. So?"

The girl stood still for a moment, before smiling and hugging me. "N-"

"Lee!" I corrected. They don't need to know mah real name!

"Okay, Lee! Don't you recognize me?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I don't know anyone with hazel eyes."

"I'm A- well, I'm Vetgirl!" she told me.

I gasped. "FINALLY, SOMEONE I KNOW FROM REAL LIFE IS HERE!" I shouted.

The other girls looked at us funny. "This is my best friend, er- what's your name going to be for here? You want your real or a fake?" I asked.

"Fake. Call me Abbey Rose." she said.

I nodded. "Okay. This is my best friend IN ACTUAL LIFE Abbey Rose! She likes Hetalia too."

"Well, of course she'd be here if she likes Hetalia." Sherry said.

"True enough." I said. "So, what countries did you run into, Abbey?"

Abbey paused to think. "France."

"DEAR GOD ARE YOU OKAY?" everyone asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Don't freak out, guys. France is awesome! He's like, one of my favorite characters!" she said.

The other girls looked at each other but said nothing. "So, are we all just waiting for the World Conference to start?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

She pulled out her phone. "Cool. I'm going to call... well we'll call him... Tony. Oh dang, that's his real name."

I smiled and shook my head. "You and that boyfriend of yours."

Abbey ignored me and went into her contacts and selected Tony's name. She put the phone up to her ear. She frowned. 'Huh. It says that his number doesn't exist." she said. "I'm going to text him." She wrote him a quick message and waited. "What the heck? It says it doesn't exist!"

"Tony must not exist here. He can't have a number if he doesn't exist." I reasoned.

She stared blankly at me, before dropping to her knees and screaming, "NOOOOOO!"

I started to grin. Though she was probably really upset over not bing able to contact her boyfriend, the way she reacted was pretty dang funny. The nations conversing with Germany looked over to us. England said something to the other before heading over. "What's wrong? Who's that?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but he groaned. "Oh, don't tell me. Don't bloody tell me. She's one of you."

I nodded. "Yep. She's my best friend, you know!"

He mumbled, "That's really interesting." He changed to being all serious. "But why is she screaming?"

Abbey spoke this time. "I-I can't talk to my boyfriend because he doesn't exist in this dimension!" she told him.

England tilted his head. "Is that all?" Abbey nodded. "Well, you shouldn't be so upset. It's not the end of the world."

She immediately got back up, now completely calm. "You're absolutely right. I should abuse being in the Hetalia world as much as I can instead of missing my boyfriend!"

The Brit seemed slightly disturbed by her quick change of emotions. "All... right then... I'll just be... over there." He walked off to rejoin the group of nations he was conversing with.

"Iggy's weird." Abbey said.

I nodded. "Eeyup."

"So maybe we should head inside?"

"We should probably wait until they tell us to."

"You six! Go into the conference room! It's up the stairs and the first door on the left!" Germany barked to us.

I saluted weirdly. "You got it, chief!"

He glared. "Don't call me chief."

"You got it, jerk!"

"Chief is fine."

We all headed into the meetingh building thing and went straight to the conference room. A few nations were already chilling in there: Canada (he's adorable! But who is he again?), Greece (OH MY GOD DIE.), Japan (who DOESN'T like Japan? Or at least think he's really cute?), Italy (PASTAAAAA), Prussia (he is awesome), and Turkey (OMG he is awesome...er. His mask is retro cool but not... what'd he say? Hispter chic?). "Who tha hell are you chicks?" Turkey asked.

Italy smiled. "Ve~ they're pretty!"

"You think every girl is pretty, Italy-kun." Japan pointed out. "But I would also like to know who they are."

Nobody else said anything. Greece was asleep so he didn't hear, Canada said something but everyone ignored him, and Prussia was too awesome to care. "Well, we're uh... new... crap, what do we tell them?" I asked the other girls. They all shrugged.

"Tell them nothing until it's your turn to speak." Germany growled as he walked in with the remainding nations.

"But I wanna tell them now!" I said.

"Well, you will not."

"I so will~!"

"YOU. WILL. NOT. UNDERSTOOD?"

I musta made him real angry or something. "Okay, dude. Jesus."

The rest of the nations sat down, and Germany announced. "We'll begin our World Conference now."

America looked hurt. "But... don't I usually start the conference?" he asked.

"Yes, but this is different. As you have seen, we have these-" -he paused to find the right words to describe us, I guess- "-these girls here and we're not sure why. All they tell us is-"

All six of us cut him off. "You're part of an anime about personified nations and we happened to end up here because we are fans of the show and read a 'Hetalia is real' fic Lee wrote."

Germany stared at us. "...Yes, what they said. Now, who here actually believes them?" No one raised their hand except for Italy. "Put it down, idiot." Romano hissed. Italy put his hand down. Dang it.

"Exactly. Now, we don't know their actual motives, or where they came from, but we do know it's our responsibility to find out! They could be dangerous."

I snorted. "Sure. A freaking TWELVE YEAR-OLD is dangerous."

"Well, maybe not that girl-" -he pointed to Alice-"-but the rest-"

"You jerk! I'm twelve!" I interjected.

Germany gave me the weirdest look in the world. "Now THAT I know is a lie."

I was seriously offended. "I am twelve! A girl can be five foot seven and twelve!" I exclaimed.

America rolled his eyes. "No way, dudette. How's that possible?"

"I... have a common female endocrine disorder!"

"What's it called?" Germany asked. At least he was giving me a chance!

I looked down. "Oh... uh... I have... well, I don't like to talk about it! It ain't your business!"

"Then you're lying!" America said.

I glared. "Am not! It just isn't any of your business what kind of issues I have!"

Prussia jumped in now. "Oh, you have issues, all right! You think we're part of an ANIME!"

All the nations started to mumble in agreement. "Everyone, QUIET!" Germany yelled, trying to keep order. "We don't know whether these girls are telling the truth or not, but we have to give them a chance. They deserve it as much as anyone else." Aw, Germany. "Now, girls, tell us EXACTLY what you think happened." he told us.

"Can I go first? I started this." I said. Germany nodded. "So, I was like, bored and stuff, so I decided to write something, 'cos writing's mah thing, 'kay? I had seen this particular type of fanfiction on the Hetalia category of the fanfiction site I'm on. It was done quite a lot, but it looked fun, so I decided to write one. I did, completely finished the first chapter and published it. Then, I went to bed 'cos it was like, one in the morning or something. When I woke up, I was in... America's house. He grabbed me and tried to get my parents' phone number so he could call them, so I kicked him in the crotch and ran out his house, but he caught me and we had breakfast. And then I tried to explain again that he was part of an anime but he didn't believe me, so he tried to call England but Iggy was already at his house, then Iggy and I talked while America got dressed. Then we tried to find something for me to wear but couldn't find anything. Then England realized we were already ten minutes late, so we ran outside and the taxi England had taken left, so we took America's car, then we showed up at the conference building, and I met the other girls, then here we are now."

"That is quite a mouthful." Germany muttered. I shrugged.

"Interesting... Okay. Who wants to go next?" Germany looked at the rest of the girls.

Abbey stepped forward. "Look, all our stories are basically the same, can we skip them and move right along?" she asked.

"I suppose. But where do we go from here? If you all have the same story, and you hadn't met until the conference, then maybe you are telling the truth." he said. We all grinned. "But how do we know you've never met before?" Aw dang.

We all stopped to think. "Dang it! There's no way to freakin' prove whether we've met or not!" I exclaimed. "You'd just have to either take our word for it, or call us liars. And do I LOOK like a liar to you?"

"Yes." Germany replied.

I blinked back surprise. "Oh. Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Well then. Um... okay. What now, then?"

He turned to the sitting nations. "Someone must take care of them while we investigate."

Everyone grimaced. "How will we decide?" Enland asked.

"How about we choose our favorite nations and go with them?" Abbey suggested. We all nodded in agreement. We were all probably thinkin' _Oh hell yeah! That's freakin' awesome! _or something around the lines of that.

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Erm... well, who would you choose?"

We all took a while to decide. We had to choose carefully, because I'm sure that after we decided who we wanted to stay with, Germany would not allow any of us to make changes.

* * *

**A/N: YO PEOPLES I DON'T KNOW Y'ALLS FAVORITE CHARACTAH.**

**Well, I know this much:**

**Abbey: France (or Japan. I'll have to ask her a little later since I'm at her house)**

**Lee: America (though he is not my favorite, it'd be awesome.)**

**Sherry: Austria**

**Nicole: Russia**

**One nation per character! No one can have the same nation as anybody else! Okays? Okays.**

**Also, to vetgirl8295 (Abbey): I'M IN YO HOUSE, TYPIN' ON YO' DOWNSTAIRS COMPUTAH. Okays, bye!**


	5. At the Countries' Houses, Part 1

**A/N: Oh hai thar. So I herd u liek mudkips.**

**Do you? Do you?-! DO YOU?-!-? DARN IT, TELL ME! ****I don't even know. I just... **

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Lee's P.O.V. Still

"Erm... well, who would you choose?" Germany asked us all.

We all thought long and hard because we were sure that after we decided who we wanted to stay with, we wouldn't be able to change our decision. I went first. "Turkey!" I said. I actually had a hard time deciding who I wanted. It was between him, America, and Jappy, but ultimately I chose him. He's my favorite character out of the three, after all. "No!" Turkey hissed. "I'm not taking care of some bi-"

"Language!" I said, cutting him off. I didn't want him to call me a female dog, brah! It's mean!

"Well, I just don't wanna, okay?" said the masked awesome guy.

I glared. "Come on!"

"No."

"Come oooon!"

"No."

"COME OOOOOON!"

"FOR ALLAH'S SAKE, NO!"

"Lee, please just choose someone else!" Germany said, voice tinged with annoyance.

I sighed. "Okaaaaay. America then." I said.

The German nation glanced over to America. "Is that all right with you, America?" he asked.

America nodded. "It's fine, dude. She was already in my house to begin with anyways." said the American.

"Guht, guht. Now, what about you other girls?"

Abbey went next. "I'd like to stay with France."

All the nations gasped in horror and Germany gave her a slightly disturbed look. "A-Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? France is awesome." she said.

France smiled in his classic pervy way. "Ohonhonhonhonhon~ we'll have lots of fun, cheri!" he said... pervily? Whatever.

A scary expression crossed Abbey's face. "Just don't try anything or I'll kill you. So will my boyfriend who's training with the Air Force."

That made his perv smile go away in an instant. "O-Of course!"

Germany glanced at my friend. "Are you sure you want France?"

Abbey nodded. "Yeah. I mean, like, he invented Phantom of the Opera and stuff. Not to mention I find his perviness amusing."

"My version is better," England grumbled.

"Okay. Very well, who's next?" Germany asked.

Sherry jumped in now. "I want Austria!" she said with glee.

Austria sighed. "I suppose you may live with me." he said. Sherry grinned and seemed to repress the urge to jump up and down and fangirl out. Nice show of control, Sherry. I couldn't do it half as well as you.

"I would like to stay with Lithuania." said Maiya, pointing to aformentioned nation.

Lithuania looked surprised, but smiled. "O-Okay. I guess we could be hanging out."

Maiya smiled back to him and then Nicole went next. "I would like Russia, da!" she said.

Russia smiled in his creepy way. "Da. We will have so much fuuun~"

Belarus then took the time to magically appear next to Nicole. "_Stay away from my big brother_!" she hissed in a demon-like manner.

"I will... mabye!" Belarus pulled out a knife. "No just kidding. Of course I won't try to get in the way of you and Russia." Belarus narrowed her eyes before slowly nodding.

"Are you sure you want Russia?" Germany asked.

Nicole nodded. "Yep. He's like, my favorite character in Hetalia."

"...all right then." Germany muttered.

Now it as Alice's turn. "I'd like England!" she said.

England sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine." She grinned.

"So now that everyone has a country they are going to stay with, we should get on with the meeting as normal. Girls, go wait outside for us." Germany said, motioning towards the door.

Then I was like "Wait outside? But I wanna see what happens in the World Conference, dude!" The other girls all agreed with me.

Germany glared at us like _Don't even start_. Figuring I shouldn't argue with Mistah Germany (he's someone I'm sure you don't want on your bad side) I put my hands up in defeat and said, "Okey-dokey princess. We're out." Germany gave me a weirded out look as we walked out of the meeting room, disappointed. Then we tried to hear the meeting through the door but it was, like, sound-proof or something. Dang.

So we just chilled out in the lobby area. No on was actually there except for us. Not even a receptionist at the receptionist-person's... table thing. It did have crappy tootsie rolls in a bowl on the desk but no one likes those. I just sat in the receptionist chair and spun around in the spinny chair. Aw, come on, you know those things are freakin' fun. I spin in the spinny chair we have at home all the time. I picked up the phone and got no dialtone. I talked into it and realized it was like... one of those things where, like, you talk into a phone thing and it announces things through a speaker in the ceiling. Yeah, that thing. Awesome. Eventually all the girls came over and just started messing with the phone by like singing songs (like the Hetalia ending song and characters songs... then other stuff) until around a minute later Germany flung open the meeting door on the floor above us and yelled "STOP MESSING WITH THE PHONE!"

"Sorry, bros. Didn't mean to mess with you guys' meeting!" I said into the phone-speaker-thing.

"You better be sorry!" Germany hissed before he slammed the door closed.

I put the phone down. "What now?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Umm... talking about pairings we like?" Abbey suggsted.

That certainly got everyone talking. We talked about that for like, thirty minutes. It's kind of like how the only thing Southerners could make conversation with was the Civil War just a little bit after the end of it. So after we were out of things to talk about for that subject, we just kinda sat in an awkward silence. To break the silence, Abbey said, "Wonderful weather we're having." and I said "Quite. Monkies." Don't ask why I said 'monkies', I just do it to break a silence or when I have no idea how to reply to someone. All right, that was getting boring. After about twenty minutes the countries came out. "We're taking a lunch break." America said. "You dudettes want to join us for lunch?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes! I'm like, freaking hungry! Took y'all long enough to come down for lunch!" I said.

"Yeah. I haven't had anything today." Abbey said.

"Me neither." Sherry said.

Maiya said she had a muffin and Alice said she had eggs but otherwise no one else said they had food today. So we had lunch. It was good. Not much more to say there. Then we just walked around Washington D.C. It was kinda awesome and then we came back around 3:30, as that was when the meeting was over. Then we FINALLY got to go home. Or to our temporary homes. All the girls had to take a plane with the countries to their homes but I just had to take a car ride to America's house. "So I assume you know where you're staying?" he asked.

"Guest room. Got it." I immediately went to his living room and turned on the TV, ignoring the Americat that was chilling on the couch as well. "Ah! There is, like, nothing on!" I complained, flicking through the channels.

America joined me on the couch. "Well, you certainly settled in quickly." he said.

I shrugged. "I figure I'm staying here so I might as well get used to it. Do you have a computer or laptop?"

"I have both."

"Neat. Which one can I use?"

"Who said anything about letting you use my computer?" he asked, annoyed.

I looked at him. "Aw, come on, Alfred. I can't live without the internet! I need to play Webkinz, and feed my stupid Neopets, and check my Hetalia RP on the Warrior Cats forum that I barely go on, and check updates for stories I'm alerted to on FanFiction!"

America rolled his eyes. "How will you survive?"

"I don't know! Anyways, please 'merica?"

"No."

"I'll tell Iggy you're in love with him if you don't! Then whenever you guys are together it'll be really awkward!" I threatened. Okay, bad threat but what can you do?

He sighed. "All right, Lee. Go play your stupid Neokinz or whatever."

I grinned and darted off to him home computer and immediately started playing. All right, I was set. I had a TV, a computer, and I KNOW he has videogames and food, so I needed nothing more.

Oh wait, except for fresh clothes. Meh. I'd figure that out later.

P.O.V. Change: Abbey

So I said bye to 'Lee' and the other ladies and went on my way with France. While we were on the long trip home, we talked (or rather, I monologued) about Phantom of the Opera, why Christine should have ended up with the Phantom instead stupid drunk Raoul, my boyfriend, and that I fantisized about marrying Micheal Crawford despite the fact he was really old. Then I told him about my parakeet Erik and my family and then Hetalia. I told him I shipped him and Japan together because it was adorable. He smiled in his classic pervy way and when I told him that Lee was writing a fanfic about it for me, he asked for a copy. I promised I'd give him a copy as soon as I could get to a computer. "You can use my computer, cheri!" France offered.

I grinned. "Great. I can't live without the internet."

"Me neither." France agreed.

"Is that because of all the... _interesting content_ there is on the internet?" I asked.

"...yes." he admitted.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I like particular things too. But I always remember to clear my browser history."

He smiled and nodded. "I don't. Everone knows what I like."

"Well, you don't have a mom." I said.

He shrugged and that's where that portion of the conversation ended. To break the weird silence, I said, "Wonderful weather we're having."

"I guess so."

"So... you uh... still friends with Spain and Prussia?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We go clubbing every Friday."

"Today's Friday."

"Then we shall go clubbing. Are you over 21?"

I shook my head. "Hell no. I'm 16." I replied.

France looked at me. "Then you have to stay at my house while we're out. Also, I'll probably be bringing over... company once I come home." he warned me.

"I don't mind. When are you going to come home?"

"Depends. Could be midnight or 3 A.M. I'm never know when I get home."

I nodded. "That's fine. Just don't be too loud."

"I... can't make any promises."

~So I Heard You Like Page Breaks~

Eventually the long flight was over and we got to France's house. It was nicely decorated, had pretty paintings (made by Italy), and... I don't know. His house was just freaking awesome. "Nice house, dude." I said.

France smiled. "Thank you. I decorated it myself." he said, pride in his voice.

"I figured. So where am I gonna stay?"

"I'll show you." he said, heading towards the stairs. I scurried after him and he showed me my room. "It's one of my guest rooms. I hope it's to your liking."

I glanced at him. "Yeah. It's fine, France." I said. "Thanks."

France turned aound and started heading down the stairs. "I have to let Louis out of his cage and then I'll start dinner." he said.

I figured that Louis was Francecat (or would he be called Pervcat?) from the Nekotalia bits, so I didn't ask about who Louis was. I then asked "What's for dinner?"

"Oh, I'll find something to make."

Until then, I decided to stay in my room and look around. Well, it had a nice TV and a laptop and a full-size bed. Okay, I'm good. I'd be okay with never coming back to my old dimension. Except I'd need a way to get my boyfriend here...

P.O.V. Change: Alice Wei

Me and England flew back to his home in... England. He unlocked the door and let us in. It was a nice, modest home. England's kitty (you know, the very same from Nekotalia), Iggycat, jumped off the recliner and headed over to England, mewing. "Hello, Willy." England said, kneeling down to pet his cat.

"You named your cat Willy, England?" I asked, smiling as I crossed my arms.

He nodded. "Yes. I think it's a good name for a cat." he replid.

I shrugged. "I suppose it is." I said. "He sure is cute."

England stood up. "Yeah. Well, are you hungry? If you want, I'll make dinner." he said.

"I guess I'm a little hungry, but you don't have to cook for me. I can do it myself." I told him.

He raised a ginormous eyebrow. "Really?"

I sighed. "No, but I can make sandwiches."

"That's not cooking."

"It is in my book."

"Well, whatever you want to do. I'm no here to entertain you." he said, heading into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

I followed him, wanting to make a sandwich and head up to wherever I was going to stay. "I don't expect you to." I said to him. "I don't really like the company of others, anyways."

England smiled. "You prefer splendid isolation?" I nodded. "I do too, Alice. I just don't have anything in common with any of the other nations. They're either appalling, stupid, don't like me, or are emotionally stifling. There's no one I can relate with."

"I know what you mean." I said, looking through his cupboards for some bread. "That's why I prefer musical instruments to people."

"You play instruments, Alice?" he asked.

I pulled the bread out from one of his cabinets. "Yep. Violin and piano. What about you?"

He shook his head. "No. I was never very good at any instruments. Not even a stupid recorder." England replied.

"Oh. Shame. Well... I'm going to make my sandwich then get out of your hair." I said, "Ah... where will I be staying while I'm at your house?"

"I forgot! You can stay in the second room on the right. Tell me if you have a hard time finding it." England said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I scrounged through his fridge for something to put on my sandwich. "Do you have any lunchmeat or...?"

England looked into the fridge. "Uhh... I think I might have some leftover ham in the bottom left drawer..." he muttered.

I found the ham. It didn't look very good, but I accepted it. I made my sandwich, grabbed a plate and headed upstairs. I found my room, sat on my bed and ate my sandwich. I looked around the room. It was bare except for the bed and a bookshelf. _At least I have something to do, _I thought, pulling a random book off the shelf. It was a book of fairytales. I skimmed through the chapters and realized I knew them all. I browsed through the shelf for another book and found the complete _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, _Harry Potter_ series, and a number of other books. I shrugged and chose one of the _Lord of the Rings_ books, as I hadn't read it in a while. I was content enough at England's house; I wish I had something to play, though. I suppose this would do for now.

* * *

**A/N: During the time that I didn't update, I had a crap ton of sleepovers, made a new friend, got two new games, beat one of the new games, got Hetalia season 4, dyed my hair purple, got it cut, redyed my hair purple because we miss a lot of spots, and went to the library twice. Sorry for not updating for like a month! I didn't feel like writing. T.T But now I is back! My updates will be extremely erratic, I assure you. They always end up being like that.**


	6. At the Countries' Houses, Part 2

**A/N: Vetgirl, you change your penname to BlackRoseofParis and I shall change mine to... a gay elephant... named Jonathan. [_Marik_: ACTION! Are you rolling Jonathan? ****_Bakura_: Um... Gay Elephant noise. ****_Marik_: Good! ****_Slenderman_: Hey guuuuys, hey guuuys! ****_Marik_: Who the frig is that? Is that a homeless guy? ****_Bakura_: No, Marik. ****_Slenderman_: Hey guys, can I be in your movie too? ****_Marik_: Do you even know what we're filming? _S_****_lenderman_: A movie. _Marik_: Not just any movie! I'm directing my magnum opus! It'll make Citizen Kane look like Citizen LAME! _Slenderman_: I never saw that one. _Marik_: Me either. Apparently it's a big deal.]**

**So my pen name has suddenly changed. It is A Gay Elephant Named Jonathan. Concrete Giraffes FTW!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

P.O.V. Change: Maiya

All the girls went their separate ways. Lee went with America, Alice with England, Abbey with France, Sherry with Austria, Nicole with Russia, and I went with Lithuania. I was excited to spend time with one of my favorite characters, as I'm sure all the others were as well. We made small talk on the way back to Liet's house. When we arrived, it was honestly a lot smaller than I thought. As we walked in, I noted that it didn't seem to have many rooms. "I know my house is a little small, but I assure you it's quite cozy." Lithuania said.

"This is fine," I said. "I'm not picky about these sort of things."

He smiled. "Good," he said. "I'll show you to your room in a moment. Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "A little," I said "but I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, it's not a bother at all!" Liet said. "Eh, do you like zrazai?"

I tilted my head slightly. "What's that?"

"It's a type of dinner here in Lithuania. They're beef rolls stuffed with all kinds of things, like vegetables, mushrooms, eggs, and potatoes." he explained.

"Hmmm. That sounds pretty good." I said.

"Then I shall make that for dinner." Lithuania said. "But I should show you your room."

I nodded. We both climbed up the stairs, where there was a set of open doors. "The one on the very far left is yours," he said. "I hope it accommodates you well enough."

I walked in to the room. It was well-furnished, had a generally large book shelf, a small TV, and a nice bed. "It works for me." I said. "Thank you, Lithuania."

"Oh, um, no problem." Lithuania said, smiling. "I will start with dinner."

I smiled back to him. "Would you like help?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Oh, no thank you. It's not difficult to make. Call me if you need anything otherwise."

I nodded. "Got it. Thanks again."

Lithuania left my room and headed down the stairs. I decided to see what was on the TV. All of them were in Lithuanian so I couldn't understand what was what. I clicked the TV off and browsed the books on the shelf. Most of them were also in Lithuanian, except for a few in Russian, Latvian, Estonian, and English. I pulled off one of the English books , sat down on my bed, and skimmed through it for around half an hour. Lithuania knocked on my door. "Maiya, please come down for dinner."

I got off the bed and walked down the stairs behind Liet. We walked into the small dining room with two plates on either side of it. "You sit here, please," Lithuania said, motioning towards the right.

I walked over to the right side of the table and sat down. Lithuania headed to the left. "I hope you enjoy it," Liet said.

"I'm sure I will. I'm not picky." I replied. I glanced down at my plate of Zrazai. It looked pretty darn good. I picked up my fork and cut part open. Inside was vegetables, potatoes, and cheese. I took the bite. "Oh man! Lithuania this is very good!" I told him.

Lithuania's expression became very bright. "I'm so glad you like it! Usually I worry about whether someone likes what I make, or whether they like me at all, and Russia still has me on edge from living in the Soviet Union, so-"

"I get it." I said, cutting his rambling short.

Lithuania blinked with surprise before nodding. "Sorry. Sometimes I just ramble on."

"I do that too sometimes, so don't worry." I said. "Anyways, thank you for dinner. I can't cook half as well as this."

Lithuania blushed from the compliment. "Oh, I'm sure you're a good cook too." he said.

"Aw, thanks, Liet." I said, once again paying attention to my food again. I finished the rest rather quickly, while Lithuania took his time. I seriously noticed he was a slow eater. That, or I'm a fast eater.

Lithuania finished after around ten minutes after I had. "That was lovely, if I do say so myself." he said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

I nodded. "Oh yes, that was incredible, Lithuania. Thanks so much!"

"This is around the seventh time you've thanked me today." Liet said.

I shrugged. "I was raised to be very polite." I replied. "It's my instinct."

"Oh, you don't have to be polite. I think we're friends. Are we?"

"It'd be really great if we were." I said.

"Then you don't have to be so polite." he said. "With friends you can be more casual."

I blinked. "Well, if it makes you happy, Liet. I'll be less polite."

He smiled. "Good."

"But only a little!"

"Maiya!"

I think this was the start of an awesome friendship.

P.O.V. Change: Sherry

As the others had, I boarded a plane along with Austria. I tried to talk to him, but he constantly rebuffed my attempts. Admittedly, I have expected this difficulty, but I wouldn't give up this easily. As we arrived at his regal-appearing home, he silently showed me my room, a rather large guest room with a considerable sized bookshelf, and left me to my company. I read through some of his books (which were all very fascinating and new to me) until Austria opened m door what I thought what was five minutes later. "It is dinner." he said.

"So soon?" I asked, tilting my head.

Austria narrowed his eyes. "It's been an hour and a half."

I blinked with surprise. "Oh, wow. I was engulfed in your books that whole time."

"You read?"

"I'm not stupid like most Americans." I said. "Besides, we can at least read."

"Sometimes I wonder, though." he said, turning away from me. "Follow me, will you?"

I followed him down to the dining room. "What are we having today?" I asked eagerly.

"Schweinwbraten." he replied. "Do you know what that is?"

I nodded. "Oh yes. I know a lot about Austrian cuisines and whatnot." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"Yes. I adore the nation of Austria." I grinned at him as we walked into the dining room.

Two plates were sitting beside across from each other. "Where do I sit?"

He shrugged. "Either is fine."

I decided to sit in the chair facing the wall. He sat, of course, across from me. We both started to eat, though I stopped halfway through. Austria glanced up at me. "Do you not like it?" he asked.

"No, it's great, Austria." I said. "I just think we should get to know each other better if we are to live together temporarily."

Austria sighed. "I suppose we should. As you know, I am the nation of Austria. I love the piano and several other classical instruments. I'm very picky about food, and I was once married to the nation of Hungary. I lived at Germany's house for a few years and Prussia is the bane of my existence."

"I knew all that already," I said. "But whatever. My name's Sherry, but you know that, and I'm American. I'm 22, I have a cat named Lindor- oh my God Lindor!"

He stared at me oddly. "What about Lindor?"

"I forgot to bring him! Oh my God, what am I going to do?" I asked worriedly. Goodness, how could I forget my precious cat Lindor?

"Don't worry. I'm sure Lindor will be fine. He has tags, correct?" I nodded. "Then they'll call you if a shelter finds your kitty."

"But on his tag is my home phone," I said.

He frowned. "Then there's nothing we can do."

I sniffled. "Poor Lindor."

"I'm sorry, Sherry." Austria muttered.

~'...'~

Later that day, as I was laying in my bed reading, I heard an odd scratching at my door. As I opened the door, who else did I see but Lindor! "You ridiculous cat." I muttered, smiling as I picked him up.

Austria walked over to my door. "I see you've found Lindor," he said. "I found him in one of my bags as I was unpacking recently.

I hugged Austria. "Thanks for finding him!"

Hen hugged me awkwardly. "It's fine. But you know the odds of this happening is astronomical."

"Well then I guess I was lucky."

P.O.V. Change: Nicole

Being with Russia was so awesome! He was so nice and really just adorable! We chatted a lot on the plane about random things (siblings, pets, etc.) and when we arrived at his home in Moscow, I was ecstatic. He showed me where I would stay and promised he would make dinner for us. I followed him around, watching him as he cooked. What else would I do? I was with my favorite country. I might as well make the most of it! "What are we having?" I asked him as I watched from his side.

"I am making pelmeni." Russia replied. "It is dumplings filled with pork."

I smiled. "Sounds great! I've never tried Russian food before!"

Russia glanced at me. "Then this shall be new experience, da?"

"Can I help?"

"Not much to help with."

"What should I do then?"

"You may watch TV if you please."

I thought about it. "Maybe later. I want to talk to you for a bit."

He smiled in his signature way. "Good. People do not talk to me much anymore."

I frowned. "Aw, I'm sorry." I said. "You're such a cool guy so everyone's missing out."

"Thank you. People think I'm scary usually. Do not know why." That was the perfect time for his heart to pop out of his chest like it sometimes did. He quickly shoved it back in. "I'm getting that fixed."

"That's good. It can't be good for your health." I said.

He shook his head. "It is not." He went back to making dinner.

"So, er... what was it like having so many countries in your care?" I asked.

"You mean I was Soviet Union?" I nodded. "Well, it made me feel invincible. All countries feel that way. With so much land and a powerful army it goes to your head. It happened to England, Turkey, Japan, Germany, and so many others. I did enjoy my power while it lasted, though I was greatly dismayed when I was forced to dissolve. Everyone celebrated their freedom, but I missed my empire." Russia sighed.

"Well, maybe you can get the land back in the future," I said.

"Da. I plan to. I start with Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia and work my way back to my original strength and them some. Perhaps Turkey. He bugs me like fly. Oh, and Syria. If I have her then I open large port to Mediterranean. it would be greatly beneficial." he said. "But not Belarus. She is so scary."

I shrugged. "She isn't so bad."

He gave me a frightened look. "You do not have her as little sister for centuries. She scary then." he said. "But how about we drop subject? I need to make food."

"Yeah." I said. "Well, I guess I should get out of your hair so you can focus."

"I suppose you may. It is pleasure talking with you, comrade." Russia said.

I grinned. "You too, Russia dude!" An angry expression crossed his face just for a moment as I called him Russia dude. My eyes flickered with fear and I darted out of the room. Sometimes I do forget that Russia is insane...

* * *

**A/N: Zrazai sounds gross. I wouldn't want to eat it. Also, God I love Lithuania. Writing this made me love him so much. *love love love* And Russia is still epic. Austria's kind of cool. Oh God Lindor is the luckiest cat ever.**

**READ MY CANDLE COVE STORY.**

**What I didn't say anything.**

**Austria reminded me of Emilie Autumn for some reason [*I don't do crack, I've never seen cocaine. And fortunately, I rarely pop an aspirin when in pain.*]. So I listened to her music while writing this. By the way, Cosmic, have you read her book yet? I've recently started reading it (I'm like halfway through. It's epic) since Vetgirl/BlackRose lent it to me a few weeks ago. Cool, right?**

**Bye from A Gay Elephant Named Jonathan! [I MIGHT change it back to InvaderFiction. I dunno.]**


	7. Tony, Louis, and Nice Guy England

**A/N: My big dog Hunny had two seizures yesterday. What thine heck, Hunny? Making me cry and such. D: But it's okay, Hunny is all better now.**

**And on the upside of my current life, I got the game I ordered and am three-fourths through it already. And dad got his Glock because he was annoying the crap out of the guy who ran the gun store he went to.**

**Well onwards because I have seven other stories to update!**

* * *

P.O.V. Change: Lee

Basically, I spend the next two days just chilling at 'merica's house, using his computer all the time (annoying the crap out of him) and playing his videos whenever he wanted to. Just because I wanted to be a jerk to him. No, but I tried to show I was thankful for him letting me stay there. I ate whatever he had (which was basically McDonald's. ARGH HE GOT MY WEAKNESS... food.) as I usually did at other people's houses. I said 'thank you' at least a million times and he said "Yeah. No problem, dudette."

Anyways, I realized I hadn't taken a shower in like, three days. So I said to America as he was watching TV, "Dude, I need to take a shower."

America glanced at me. "'Kay?" he said. "Go ahead."

"I don't have any clean clothes, fool. What do I do?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Beats me."

I crossed my arms. "Well I can't wear your stupid clothes! They're too big!"

"Then I dunno what to tell you." he said.

"Well, I need clothes before I take a shower, okay?" I said. "Figure something out! ...please."

America was silent for a moment. "Okay, we can go clothes shopping."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I hate clothes shopping!" I exclaimed. Seriously, am I the only person who hates going out to get new clothes?

"Whatever, dudette." America said.

I sighed. "Fine! I'll go clothes shopping!"

America shut off the TV and got up. "Let's go."

So we did. I don't need to tell you much. I went shopping. Got a new dress and some other crap and a razor, that's it. I ran inside with my new clothes. "Thanks, dude!" I said to 'merica.

He nodded. "Yeah."

So then I finally got to take a freaking shower. And I felt better after that. I eventually came down and joined America on the couch. "What're we watching, dude?"

"_South Park_."

"Oh hell to the yes!" I said happily. I love _South Park_, did I ever tell y'all? Maybe I did. Dunno. "You know my dad works in South Park sometimes!"

America gave me a weird look. "Huh?"

"There's a town in Colorado, where we live, called South Park. He works there sometimes. He also takes things from there. Like he brought home like five clocks the other day because they were throwing them away." I explained.

America blinked. "Oh. Cool." So we watched _South Park_. What can I say?

We were watching one of the episodes with aliens, but I don't remember the name. It reminded me of Tony. "Bro, where's Tony?"

"Roswell." he replied.

"...uh..."

"He's doing some kind of test. Has been since like a couple days before you chicks got here." America said.

I found that awfully odd. "Do you think there's a connection?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nah."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

We didn't speak of the test again. Tony came home around eight that night. When he saw me, he looked at America like "Who the hell's this lady?"

"This is Lee." America said. "She's staying with us until she can find her way home."

"What, is she lost?" Tony asked.

"Sort of. I'll explain later."

Tony shrugged and got up on the couch besides America and his weird cat. "Sup Tony." I said to him.

He nodded.

"So I understand you've just returned from Roswell, yes?"

He nodded again.

"Cool. What were you doing?"

Tony shot a glare at me.

I held my hands up. "Sorry dude. Didn't know that was so personal! Whatever, hope everything you were doing worked out!"

Tony merely ignored me and started watching TV.

...I don't know how I feel about this Tony dude.

P.O.V. Change: Abbey Rose (who is currently at Disney World! I know this because I am her friend~)

France made me dinner. When people say that the French are spectacular cooks, they're not lying. His food was incredible! Of course, it doesn't compete with my boyfriend's cooking, but whatever. I can't cook for jack so it's nice of him to cook for me.

Then I went back upstairs and played on the laptop in my room. I downloaded Slender for free because I'd been meaning to play it. I hoped he didn't mind as I played it. I spent a couple of hours trying to beat it (it's a very difficult game, despite being very short) until it got dark, when I promptly turned it off. Am I going to play Slender in the dark? No! Are you crazy? That game's creepy as it is!

Anyways, after that I just wasted time on the internet. Louis the pervcat pushed my door open, as it was only slightly closed and jumped onto my bed. "Well, hello kitty." I said to him.

He mewed.

"Are you as pervy as your owner, Louis?" I asked him, though I knew I wouldn't receive an answer.

He mewed again and climbed onto my lap.

"Oh, I see how it is." I said. "You want attention." I just kind of petted him while I scrolled through the Internets.

Eventually, France came in. "Abbey, I'm going out with Prussia and Spain." he told me.

I nodded. "'Kay, see ya." I said.

France smiled. "I see you have Louis."

"Yep."

He stood there for a moment before turning around. "Well, I'll see you whenever."

"Okay."

"Call me if anything happens." he said.

"I will."

"My cell phone number is next to the phone."

So then he left. When he left, I glanced at the clock. It was 8. I decided it was time for a snack. I picked up Louis and put him beside me. "Gonna go get a snack, Louis. Then you can sit on my lap again."

Louis mewed, per usual.

I went down the stairs and walked into the pristine kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked around for something to eat. I found myself a soda first. Then I looked in the freezer. Nothing good. I turned around and saw a chocolate cake sitting in a glass... thing... like you know, that thing with the lid on it so it's preserved. My friends have one. Whatever. I walked over to it. A few slices had already been cut out of it, so I assumed France made it for himself. "I'm sure he won't mind if I take a piece." I said to myself, removing the top. I went through the drawers until I found a knife to cut it. I then got a plate out and set it beside the cake. I cut myself a decent sized piece (didn't want to take too much from it. I'm sure France wouldn't appreciate it) and I went back upstairs.

Basically, my night was boring other than that. I scrolled about the Internets, had that good cake, chilled with Louis, and also watched a few of France's movies on the TV in my room.

France came home at about 2. I was still awake then, and he seemed drunk. I locked my door and went to bed then.

~So I Heard You Like Page Breaks~

The next few days were nice. Except when I realized that I needed to shower and I also needed new clothes. "Oh, I can wash your clothes while you're in the shower and dry them hopefully fast." France said. "And maybe tomorrow, when I feel better (he got drunk again), we can go get some clothes for you."

"That sounds fair." I said.

So I took a shower. Nothing to see here, folks. I put on my same clothes, now washed, and clean, and went back to my room.

I honestly was excited to go get clothes with France. He usually has good taste.

P.O.V. Change: Alice Wei

I spent my night reading, and went to bed early, as did England (we went to bed at the same time). I woke up early and saw England sitting at his table, sipping tea and reading the paper. "Good morning," I said quietly.

England glanced at me. "Oh, good morning, Alice. How did you sleep?"

"Fine." I said. "The bed was nice."

England smiled. "Good, good. Would you like tea?"

I nodded. "Yes, please."

He got up, filled his tea kettle with water, and put it on the stove. "That should be done in a few minutes." he told me. He motioned towards one of the chairs. "Sit down, if you like."

I sat down in the chair. "So... how did you sleep?" I asked.

England shrugged. "Decently. I kept having nightmares about France." He shuddered.

I gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, England."

"It's fine. I know they can't come true." he said.

"That's true."

We made small talk while we waited. I chatted about my instruments and he talked about other countries that had been annoying him lately. England turned back to the kettle. "Oh, it's boiling now." He got up, got a teacup, a teabag, and poured the water in.

He set it in front of me. "Here you are, Alice." he said.

I smiled. "Thank you, England."

"It's no problem, really."

I sipped my tea as England turned his attention back to his newspaper. England scoffed. "Hear this, Alice," he said. "Some California governor passed a bill, saying that non-doctors can perform abortions."

I gasped. "WHAT?"

"I know! That's the bloody dumbest thing that's come out of America!" the Brit hissed.

I nodded. "Oh, for sure. I can't believe that-"

"I KNOW!" He folded the newspaper and set it down. "I can't read anymore of that story right now. Anyways, I have an errand to do."

He left the house.

I finished my tea and headed over to the living room. I decided to watch a little bit of TV since there was nothing much to do. England came back about a few hours later. "A long errand?" I guessed, turning to look at England.

England was holding a case. "I thought since you missed your violin so much..." he began.

I gasped and ran over to him. "Is that-?"

"A violin." He handed the case to me. "I borrowed it from Austria."

I grinned and hugged England. "Oh thankyouthankyouthhankyou!" I said with glee.

England smiled. "I knew you'd like it."

* * *

**A/N: I was GOING to write a new story (a Femtalia one :]) but I need to stop writing new ones. That would be my ninth (technically tenth because I have an original story I am currently writing) and I'm having a hard time keeping up with them all. I know my non-recently updated stories are first but I don't WANT to write. Anyways, I have the feeling this story's going to be finished soon. Or I hope. And then I'm going to knock out Prince of Evil.**

**Cos like seriously, here's what I have to update: It's ****Real, ****Pen Enemies, ****Love Never Dies, ****Candle Cove, ****The Transfer Student (sweet Mary Jesus I've forgotten about this story. Sorry Kekilolli-sama D:), ****America's Romantic Halloween Party (I have all the chapters typed up except for the last one. I'm only halfway through that because that's when me and Kerms stopped doing it), Hetalia Truth or Dare (though I don't feel as inclined to update that), and Prince of Evil. SO FREAKING MANY. EIGHT!*dies***

**Anyways, this story continues to go nowhere. But it should be ending soon if I pull off what I'm planning. ****Also, the thing about the passed bill regarding abortion in California is real. It makes me want to die from stupidity. ****Bye.**


	8. I Guess She Really WAS Crazy

**A/N: Erm... oh hey guys... funny thing... I'm discontinuing this story. I apologize, but I really do not want to continue this the way it is going. I really resent choosing to have multiple people appear in the Hetalia universe with Lee and it's annoying for me to switch from character to character. To an extent, I want to keep writing with the characters and then I also do not. I like all the girls, but it's a hassle.**

**I have also decided to rewrite this story, so it's not REALLY discontinued, but it'll be a lot different. No extra characters, just Lee. Again, I apologize for this. I know I've disappointed you guys, but I can't do this anymore. So, if you still want to read the story, but with just Lee, look for It's Real Second Edition. It'll be up soon.**

**Anyways, since I'm technically not allowed to write just author's notes, here's just a little something.**

* * *

"What do you mean they're all gone?-!" Lee exclaimed, shocked. "Everyone but me? Not cool! Not cool at all! I liked those guys, man!"

America shrugged and ate some of his french fries. "Don't know what happened, dudette. Germany just said he got some calls from the host country dudes and told him they were gone. No explanation, no trace."

"That sucks, man! I wanted to spend time with Abbey Rose! We NEVER hang out because she's so busy or something! I just hang out with her awesome little sister a lot! Plus I liked those dudes that I just randomly met on a fan fiction site! They were totally cool! Aw man, does that mean I'm just like, all alone with the countries? Like, all to myself?" Lee said, huffing.

America nodded. "Yeah, basically."

Lee paused. "Well, maybe this isn't too bad then. I can impose my ships on you all and try to make my ships kiss!" she said happily, rubbing her hands together and laughing American nation blinked, got out his Yellow Pages, and flipped to a certain page. "Hey, what're you doing?" Lee asked.

"Calling the insane asylum. That's what I should of done when I met you," America replied calmly, entering the insane asylum's number onto his land line.

"Oh man, come on! Haven't you read Emilie autumn's book? It's terrible in asylums!" she said angrily.

"Mhmm, I'll bring her on over for a mental inspection. Thanks... bye." America hung up his phone. "Right, let's go."

The nation picked Lee up and carried her out to his car. "Aw man! Come on, dude! You're like, favorite character! ...well, other than Japan, Germany, China, England, France... maybe Korea... oh, and I like Taiwan and Belgium... well, you're about number fifty seven on my list but whatever!"

The blond ignored her and started driving. Throughout the trip, he ignored her complaints and when he arrived at the insane asylum, he again carried her into the front doors.

After some thorough testing she placed in room A126, and was never heard from again.

* * *

**A/N: ...hahaha?**


End file.
